Mr Gold, SHIELD Consultant
by Fandom Exploitation
Summary: The world's in trouble again so Steve Rogers pays a visit to Mr. Gold who may hold the answer to help save New York from a time traveling mess. He just wasn't expecting his past to be waiting for him within that mysterious pawn shop.


He moved his legs uncomfortably. He still wasn't used to this fabric that everyone referred to as denim and it pulled tightly on his muscular legs. But not once did Steve Rogers complain. He was a soldier - was? - is a soldier and as any good Captain, he complied when Maria Hill and Tony Stark took him shopping. While he understood why he couldn't wear his superhero suit all the time, they were still a more comfortable clothing option. The Black Widow had been in this town a couple of weeks ago, but this time, it wasn't because of an unknown energy source, it was the man himself she had met that SHIELD wanted to talk to. He entered the antique shop and found barren of it's owner. Natasha Romanoff said that the owner had been in his back room when she had arrived and if he made his presence know, he would be along soon enough.

The room was quite interesting with artifacts that had originated from periods even before his own back during the wars. He walked to a shelf and started reading the labels but thought it would be best if he didn't touch anything in case he broke it, or made a loud noise. On the third sehlf of objects was a large photo album. It was untitled and there was no engraved decorative pattern on the cover. He picked it up and opened it.

_My Dearest Captain, _  
_Ever since that day I wished it was different. The war, the loss, the circumstances that we met in. But then I remember, had the world been at peace, I would be back home, eating scones and drinking tea, talking about a future that was never meant to be. I would have never met you, my dearest hero. The war made me harsh, and cruel but you showed me that in a time of need, a great heart wins a war. It is over now, the horrid thing that stole too many lives, including yours. My duty to the allies was the only thing that kept me going and now, alone and living in the New World, life just seemed so dull without an experiment running around in tights and performing dance numbers. This world still needs a hero. Yes, the war unites us but now that it is over, we return to turning on each other. Wars are not over and I can foresee many more to come. The allies are fighting among themselves and I suspect that I will be called once again to duty. Fear for me not my Captain, for we've faced a many impossible things and you've showed me that it's the power of hope that will lead us to victory. _

_I wish I could thank you in person, showing me how to live again and helping me forget that this war isn't just about winning and losing. It's about life, and how our leaders have forgotten how to cherish it. I will never forget you, and I know that there is a better place waiting for all of us. _

_Sincerely  
Peggy Carter _

The emotions that coursed through the captain almost brought him to his knees. It was like getting told he was in the 21st century all over again, except he heard the voice of his long lost love instead of the sympathetic Nick Fury. Why was fate so cruel? Why did he have to endure such pain after all that he had done? He had told Fury that he understood and accepted that he was now here but all the understanding and accepting could never take away the pain that seemed to be eating away at his enhanced heart.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice said from behind him. Steve whirred around, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were slowly edging down the side of his cheek.

"How much is this?" He said, completely forgetting his mission for a moment.

"That, that is just something that was found on a bench by a resident. It seems that it holds special interest to you and perhaps to you alone. I haven't restored it, merely kept it here safe from harm. You may take it, I have no use to it," the man Steve assumed was Mr. Gold. "May I ask what SHIELD wants from me now?" He said although he didn't sound overly irritated, merely curious. Steve was surprised that Mr. Gold immediately knew that he was part of SHIELD although Natasha had warned him that the man was slightly - off. Something along the lines of trying to work out what fairytale character she was.

"Your expertise in magic. We may have come upon something that resembles the energy that is emitting from this place and we would want to know if it is one of the same," Steve said.

"Well, I cannot leave this place because of special circumstances but would you have any data that I can view?" Mr. Gold said. Steve opened the satchel that was hanging at his side and retrieved several documents. The pawn shop owner let his eyes glaze over the graphs and reports. "It is not an identical signature but I do recognize it. Energy that is no longer here but I have seen it being used. That is residue energy from a portal that can be dangerous if not dealt with accordingly. The usual way to handle it is to let time itself tear it apart because it conflicts with reality. However, as the reports show, it is in the middle of New York City so I can suggest that you throw something into them that is rather old and holds significance."

"What do you suggest exactly?"

"Well, the album you are holding is a possibility. It holds several letters and photographs that date back to the second world war and clearly you carry it with high regards," Mr. Gold said.

"I - I would much prefer to keep this safe," Steve said.

"Well, as it seems you can't let the past go, I shall retrieve something," Mr. Gold said. He went into the back of the shop and handed him a small wooden dagger.

"What is this?" Steve asked as he fiddled with the wooden craft.

"It was made by someone I knew dearly. He's long gone now but it is old and something I have not parted with in a long time. But it is time for me to let go of it. I still have my memory intact," Mr. Gold said with a short smile."Now you best be going, for that time and space hole can't be doing anyone good."

"Thank you, and thank you for this," he said and Mr. Gold knew he was talking about the album and not the wooden dagger.

"Make haste Captain," Mr. God said. Steve frowned, wondering at first why Mr. Gold was aware of who he was, but concluded that Mr. Gold had read the album. The hero got on his motorcycle and sped towards the closest airport to help save humanity once again. His departure did not go unnoticed as the town's mayor put on her jacket and marched towards the pawn shop. Mr. Gold just smiled knowingly because for once, something was no longer under the Queen's control.

* * *

**Revised 4/12/2012**


End file.
